


Five Lies Victor Frankenstein Told Himself While at Castle Erskine

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Denial, Gen, Loneliness, Talk of dead bodies, suggestions of grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor never lies to himself, of course. But if he did, they might be something like these ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Lies Victor Frankenstein Told Himself While at Castle Erskine

**That his father will ever understand**.

It is difficult, going away without speaking to Father first.

Obviously, Victor knows that he must, knows that contacting Father might be rather dangerous right now. But Father’s mind will be filled with Victor’s recent actions – and those might, to the outsider, look like rather disgraceful exploits. The fact that he has been expelled from the university, the fact that the police broken into his house, the fact that one policeman has been rather badly hurt (and technically, yes, that was Victor’s fault) and the fact that there was a dead body in the basement all have very obvious, reasonable explanations but without Victor there to give them, Father will probably assume the worst. Victor knows that obviously, Father _will_ understand about all of these things (the university has been very short-sighted right from the start and really, what was he _supposed_ to do about the first Igor, it would have been far too complicated to move the fool and why waste the body? Igor had been worthless in life, he might as well be worth something in death. It’s all for the work. It’s all completely logical.)

When his experiment is successful, he will be able to go back and explain. And then Father will have to listen and he will understand and he will apologise for all of his mistakes and he will be proud, so proud …

Perhaps he will even love Victor again.

But Victor isn’t greedy. He’ll settle for the pride.

**2\. That where the body parts come from is unimportant.**

It is a fact of life that there is more than a sufficiency of dead people. That is why Victor is doing all of this in the first place. People die every day, unfairly, cruelly, pointlessly and they leave bodies behind that are simply empty, discarded shells. They’re not being _used_. Nobody _cares_. One day, obviously, it will be different because his experiment will have worked but right now, all of these bodies are just decaying away and will be too far gone to fix when Victor’s work is completely. 

So it does not matter at all that Finnegan and Dettweiler bring him bodies and body parts to cut up and alter and change. It’s _necessary_ , in fact. The organs need to be perfect, this is going to be hard enough without stupidity using organs that are not as healthy as they could be. It is simple logic that he had to demand different parts, that he had to make decisions about those parts, sometimes even reject them. _That_ is what’s important, not where they (perhaps surprisingly) fresh parts arrive from.

Nothing can be allowed to get in the way of his work.

 **3\. That Finnegan respects him**.

If Victor is honest, Finnegan has always been a little confusing. 

His rudeness was always frustrating, a sign of a man who simply did not understand Victor’s genius – but at least it was less tedious than most people and their incessant, unimportant burbling. Social niceties that demand politeness instead of honesty. All the silly little rules that people expected him to follow for no better reason than to make _them_ more comfortable. Finnegan never expected that, although Victor sometimes wasn’t sure that was better. He’d begun to get the impression that Finnegan thought he was quite hopeless, a strange little social misadjust.

Now he is polite, almost sickeningly so sometimes. He understands that Victor is a genius, a true genius, that Victor simply doesn’t _have_ to involve himself in all the ridiculous bits of life because he is above it. He tells Victor how well he is doing, how good his work will be.

When he takes Victor’s hand to shake it or touches his shoulder, his hands are always cold.

 **4\. That he doesn’t miss Igor at all**.

None of the assistants Finnegan produces are as talented as Igor was.

How strange that cannot think of his little circus clown as anything but Igor now. He owns the name far more than the first Igor ever did. But then, the second Igor was always so much more talented, so much more _worthy_. Always more worthy, even before Victor gave him everything he needed to live.

Victor _made_ him. Victor gave him a name. A life. A _purpose_.

How could Igor not want that? How could he not want to be here for this? How could he not want to see this all to the end?

How could he not want to be at Victor’s side any longer?

All such nothings, all such petty concerns and how _dare_ Igor turn his back when Victor had _made_ Igor, given Igor the _world?_ It wasn’t _fair_ , it wasn’t _right_ , Victor had let himself _care_ and Igor …

It is best not to think about Igor.

Really, it is best not to think about anything except the Work.

 **5\. That all of this will make up for what happened to Henry**.

Everything will be all right.

When he has his new life in front of him, when he looks at his eyes, when he sees _life_ … it will all be different. He will never see Henry’s glassy, glazed eyes ever again, it will be gone and everything will be absolutely fine because he will have fixed it.

He will have fixed everything.

And everything will be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 40fandoms


End file.
